Epiphany
by XxFreak-ShowxX
Summary: flirting leads to thinking that leads to over thinking that leads to sexual tension that leads to gay sex. Scientific process *nods* Rod/Nicky NSFW YAOI


Disclaimer: I do not own Avenue Q

It was Saturday so Rod was home and cleaning, or rather he was finishing up cleaning as it was about mid-afternoon now. Nicky actually made an attempt to keep things tidy when Rod was home so now he was sitting on the couch watching cartoons and eating chips. Nicky tipped his head back to half-view Rod who was in the kitchen doing the dishes. "Wanna watch cartoons with me?" asked Nicky, he loved spending time with Rod even if it was just watching TV. Rod turned to Nicky, drying his hands on a tea towel while walking closer to the living room. "I was thinking something different, would you like to go to the movies with me?" asked Rod, he kept his voice hinting but not too hopeful.  
"Sure, what's playing?" of course it went right over Nicky's head. Nicky stretched and got up, brushing crumbs off his shirt and onto the floor. Rod narrowed his eyes at Nicky who grinned sheepishly "Oops sorry." Rod sighed "I know you're into scary movies and The Rite is still playing so I thought we could see that." suggested Rod "But I do expect you to change first." Nicky looked down at himself, he was wearing grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt with some sort of stain on it.  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" asked Nicky "Nicolas!" snapped Rod in disbelief "Okay okay, I'm going." chuckled Nicky, leaving to go get changed. Rod hung up the tea towel and started putting away the dishes. This could be a date, but it wasn't because Nicky didn't think it was a date. It couldn't be a date if the the person you were going to go on said date with didn't know it was a date. Rod sighed. "What's wrong? Is it cuz I spilled crumbs on the floor? I can vacuum it up before we leave." offered Nicky. He was now dressed in black jeans and a blue shirt several shades darker than Rod's skin, he had stepped out of the room just in time to hear Rod's audible sigh. "O-oh, thank you Nicky." Rod was startled by not only Nicky's sudden appearance from nowhere but also by his offer to clean. Nicky smiled, if Rod was taking him to the movies the least he could do was clean up a bit. Nicky took the vacuum from the hall closet and vacuumed in front of the couch before returning it to the closet again. "All done, ready to go?" asked Nicky.  
"Yes, It's a nice day so let's take the train." suggested Rod, looking in the drawer for his wallet. Nicky agreed and soon they were on their way to the train station, walking that extra bit instead of taking the bus. They chatted easily about nothing in particular. Rod let Nicky do most of the talking, knowing that talking about stocks wouldn't interest him. When they reached the station Nicky sat down beside some guy reading a newspaper. Rod hesitantly brushed his hand down Nicky's arm when he spoke "I'll go buy us tickets." "Kay." replied Nicky, reading a billboard advertising the upcoming comic con. Rod left, disappointed once again, to go buy the train tickets. The guy with the newspaper flipped it down to watch Rod leave.  
"Your boyfriend's cute." commented the man. Nicky glanced at him.  
"Rod's not my boyfriend, we're just friends." responded Nicky.  
"Really? You should ask him out." said the main. Nicky stared at him.  
"Why would I do that? You go ahead." urged Nicky. "What do you mean why? If a guy was flirting with me like that I'd ask him out in a heartbeat." insisted the man. "What are you talking about? Rod wouldn't flirt with me, I'm straight." protested Nicky.  
"Well he must have it bad for you then, the way he talks to you, looks at you, he even touched you when he was talking to you. Wish I had someone to act that way towards me, make me feel real loved."explained the man. A train drove into the station, causing a rush of wind on the platform.  
"This is a northbound Crowfoot train, please take all your personal belongings and newspapers with you." announced an automatic message over the speaker system. "Well this is my train." said the man, he took his newspaper and disappear onto the train. Nicky stared after him, thinking about what he had said. Could it be true? He tried to think of times Rod had treated him as more than a friend. Rod tapped Nicky's arm, he seemed to be lost in thought. "What are you thinking about?" asked Rod "N-nothing." lied Nicky, blushing a bit. "Did you get the tickets?" "Yes, I still can not believe that a ticket machine can't give change when even the simplest payphones can manage it!" ranted Rod, the ticket machines really annoyed him. He took the tickets and gave Nicky his, brushing their fingers together with the movement. It sent a shock through his hand and he turned away, glad the train was coming in.  
"Nicolas are you all right?" asked Rod with concern, placing his hand on Nicky's shoulder. it felt so much warmer now that Nicky was aware of it. "This is a northbound McKnight train, please take all your personal belongings and newspapers with you." People spilled off the train while others tried to get on, and by the time Nicky was on it was full again. He was packed tightly between some girl and Rod, not that he really noticed her. Too busy focusing on Rod pressed up against his backside. Was it true, that Rod was interested in him? If he thought about it he could recall many times that Rod had treated him as a bit more than a friend. He felt stupid for not noticing sooner. Now that he knew it all seemed blatantly obvious. Nicky wasn't sure how he felt on the subject, Rod was his best friend, he was always there no matter what. Nicky really couldn't imagine life without Rod by his side, it had just become so natural to have the other man in his life. Could they be romantic with each other? Would it be too awkward? Nicky was a man and Rod liked men so they were definitely compatible...but did Nicky like men? Nicky tried to imagine what it would be like taking what a man had to offer and flushed easily at the idea. He couldn't do this, not now on the train with Rod pressed up against him like that. Rod was sending Nicky signals that his body was picking up for once, or maybe he was just imagining it all. Nicky's hand was grabbed and he was pulled off the train, watching it dazed as it drove away. "Nicolas where's your head at! We almost missed out stop and you were just standing there. What's wrong?" asked Rod, his voice a mix of anger and concern. Nicky stared at him, Rod really was attractive if he thought about it. How his eye's held so much emotion and how the slightest blush spread across his cheeks when he was angry. "N-Nicky?" eeped Rod, Nicky had unconsciously leaned closer than he meant to. Nicky drew back and shook his head, trying to clear away his thoughts. He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned away from Rod, heading towards the exit. "C'mon, we're gonna miss the movie." called Nicky. Rod followed silently, heart pounding. The movie theater was no better than the train. Dark, hot, and densely packed. Nicky was pretty much a bundle of nerves and couldn't focus on the movie. He was sharing snacks with Rod and every time their fingers brushed it sent a little jolt of excitement through his body, he felt hypersensitive and on edge. Nicky saw someone put his arm around was was presumably his girlfriend and wondered if Rod would like it if he did the same for him. Nicky wanted to, any reason to touch Rod and satisfy whatever it was that he was feeling. He raised his arm a bit then put it back down. What if Rod didn't want it and freaked out? Nicky put his hand in the popcorn tub instead, unintentionally meeting Rod's hand inside. Quickly before he lost his nerve Nicky ran two fingers up the back of Rod's hand to his wrist before hastily taking his hand away. He refused to look at Rod who was holding his hand to his chest and glancing at Nicky out of the corner of his eyes. They were both grateful for the darkness in the theater that hid both of their blushes from the other. The movie was over too quickly and they didn't talk on the way home. The air was tense for both of them. Nicky's thoughts were still on Rod, there were just of a much more sexual nature now. He walked briskly in front of Rod with his hands in his pockets. Rod was so confused, he didn't understand what he did to make Nicky shut him out like this! Never in all the years had he known Nicky had the other man ignored him like this. Rod felt like crying, maybe he had done something unknowingly? Maybe he stood too close on the train and it made Nicky uncomfortable? The train was packed, it wasn't really his fault but maybe...  
"Could you open the door?" asked Nicky, not looking at Rod.  
"O-oh sure." Rod had forgotten that he had the keys. He fumbled with them before brushing past Nicky to open the door, careful not to touch him this time. Nicky had been anticipating the contact and was even more confused when he didn't get it. Maybe Rod didn't want him at all...Nicky was inside the apartment first and heading to the bedroom they shared. He couldn't stay here tonight, not with all these thoughts and feelings. He stuffed a change of clothes into a backpack and stepped out of the room. "Nicky where are you going?" asked Rod sadly, he was sure he was going to start crying.  
"I can't stay here tonight, I'll stay with Trekkie okay?" said Nicky softly, moving towards the door. Rod beat him to it, blocking his way. "W-why? I don't understand." asked Rod, Nicky couldn't leave he just couldn't! "Is it s-something I did?" "No Rod, just let me go." snapped Nicky. He wanted nothing more than to hold and comfort Rod but he just couldn't. "N-no you have to tell me why!" snapped Rod, he furiously wiped at tears that had started to spill down his cheeks.  
"Rod I..." started Nicky, reaching up to wipe away Rod's tears but his hand was slapped away.  
"You what!" snapped Rod. Nicky looked away.  
"I want you, sexually, right now." said Nicky, a blush staining his cheeks at his own words.  
"W-what?" asked Rod, surprised out of his tears. He couldn't have just heard that, right?  
"I'm not going to touch you if you don't want it too, so I'm going to go stay at Trekkie's." mumbled Nicky, he shuffled forward a bit "I'm sorry." "Oh N-Nicky." said Rod softly. Hesitantly he stepped forward and wrapped the other man in a hug "I want you to touch me." Nicky blushed, sliding a hand down Rod's back to rest on his ass.  
"I want you so bad." whispered Nicky. Rod flushed and kissed him, licking his lips before pushing his tongue in. Nicky didn't expect to be so bold and kissed back eagerly. It was like a rush of lust through his entire body and he welcomed it. Nicky turned and backed up against the door, parting his legs so Rod could fit his leg between them. Nicky broke the kiss to kiss Rod's neck instead, licking and sucking the flesh to leave a mark that he would be able to see in the morning. Rod moaned, he had only dreamed this moment a million times but it actually happening felt so real and raw. Rod felt under Nicky's shirt, raking his fingers up Nicky's sides and taking his shirt up and off with the movement. Nicky raised his arms and allowed his shirt to be taken, the metal door felt cold against his back. Shuddering Nicky pushed Rod back a bit.  
"What's wrong?" asked Rod, backing off. Nicky just turned, bracing himself against the door.  
"We were so close on the train, if you had touched me no one would have noticed." said Nicky huskily, bending over slightly and spreading his legs. "I was thinking about it but had to stop because there was someone in front of me." Rod grabbed Nicky's ass, sliding his hand between his legs to grab the bulge on the other side. Nicky spread his legs wider, pushing back into Rod's eager hands. Girls never payed much attention to his ass and he loved the feeling it gave him when it was given attention. Nicky guided Rod's hand up higher, helping him undo the zipper. Rod was kissing Nicky's back, using both hands to touch previously unexplored skin and to dip his fingers into Nicky's boxers. Touching him from behind was such a turn on for Rod and he wanted to take it much further. He removed his hands, earning a whine from Nicky at the unexpected retreat. Rod pressed himself to Nicky's ass, grinding and moaning softly. Nicky moaned in response, pulling away from Rod just long enough to shove his pants and boxers down around his ankles. Nicky moaned loudly, the denim against his bare ass made his shudder with excitement but also served to remind him that Rod was still fully clothed. "Rod h-hang on a second." panted Nicky, straightening himself up from his slightly bent over position. Rod was panting too and didn't want to let go of Nicky but he backed up anyway. Nicky turned around, kicking off his pants and boxers. "I think this would be more fun if you were naked too." Rod nodded in agreement, he was panting and flushed and he reached down to stroke Nicky's erection. Nicky busied himself with undoing the buttons on Rod's shirt, unconsciously knowing that if he ripped them off he would get hell in the morning. He left Rod's shirt open, hands wandering over his chest and fingers tweaking at his nipples. Rod moaned, closing his eyes. Nicky undid Rod's pants, pushing them down the grab Rod's cock and pump it eagerly.  
"Oh N-Nicky feels s-so good." moaned Rod, rocking his hips into Nicky's hand. Nicky slowed then stopped, resting his hands on Rod's hips instead. He kissed Rod, gentle and slow, seeking his eyes out afterwards. "I've never done this before." said Nicky softly. Rod took Nicky's hand and intertwined their fingers.  
"Do you still want to?" asked Rod "Of course!" said Nicky, moaning lightly when Rod started touching him again "In the bedroom." Rod kissed Nicky, pulling him into a tight hug. They went into the bedroom, removing the nightstand and pushing the beds together. They laid down facing each other, hands wandering. "How do you want to do this?" asked Rod, kissing down Nicky's chest. Nicky shuddered, running his hands up and down Nicky's back.  
"I want you inside me." moaned Nicky, pulling Rod on top of him. Rod kissed Nicky roughly, moving against him and making him moan. Nicky took Rod's hand and brought it up to his mouth, licking and sucking on the fingers to slick them. Rod pressed one finger against Nicky's entrance, pushing in slowly. Nicky adjusted his hips, stroking Rod's cheek. Rod pushing in another finger and Nicky gritted his teeth.  
"Sorry." said Rod softly, kissing Nicky while he pumped his fingers in and out, stretching Nicky as best as he could. "You can add another finger now." said Nicky, bending his knees and raising his hips slightly. Rod withdrew his fingers and kissed Nicky sweetly. He took a bottle of lube out of his dresser and put more lube on his fingers. he knelt between Nicky's legs and licked the head of his cock while he pushed three fingers in. Nicky gasped, jerking his hips. Rod sucked Nicky's cock, distracting him from any pain caused by stretching him. "Nngn Rod, m-more." moaned Nicky, his hands clenched in the blankets. Rod kept his fingers moving but moved off Nicky's cock to kiss up his chest to his mouth. Nicky kissed back eagerly, rocking his hips to match Rod's fast pace. It felt so good, he had never felt this kind of pleasure before and he wanted so much more of it. More of the feeling and more of Rod. "Please Rod please! I want it so bad." Nicky was finally begging for it, he need Rod right now more than anything. Rod took his fingers out, reaching for the lube. Nicky beat him to it, he squirted it out onto his hands then spread it thickly over Rod's cock. Rod lied Nicky down on the bed, kissing him gently.  
"Are you ready?" asked Rod, Nicky nodded and placed his hands on Rod's back and shoulders. Rod pushed in slowly to let Nicky adjust. Nicky rocked his hips, pushing rod deeper inside him. It was nice, Nicky liked it but then Rod changed angles and hit something deep inside him that made him love it. Nicky moaned loudly and rod kept hitting that place faster and harder with every thrust. They were both panting and sweating, each touch giving the other pleasure.  
"Nicky! I l-love you." moaned Rod, he was so close. Nicky arched his back as he came hard, the raw pleasure along with the spoken sentiment sent him tumbling over the edge. Rod gasped and came when he felt Nicky cum and clamp down hard around him. Rod pulled out, laying against Nicky's chest. Nicky wrapped his arms around him and cuddled into him. They cuddled in comfortable silence, both trying to get their breath back. Rod looked up at Nicky and brushed his bangs out of his face, smiling at him. Nicky smiled back. What he felt five minutes ago was raw sexual lust. That had melted away into this affectionate feeling that Nicky could only call love for his very best friend.  
"I love you too Rod." said Nicky softly, sitting up it pull the covers over them. Rod sighed happily, cuddling up to Nicky and letting his eyes drift close as he fell asleep in Nicky's arms. 


End file.
